


Of Soups and Salads

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humour, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru hates gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soups and Salads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



> Written for sharpestscalpel @ mccoy_and_kirk who prompted speculation on Kirk and McCoy.

Hikaru wasn't one to gossip. He knew that an open ship was an open community, and that nothing stayed hidden long, but he didn't like talking behind backs. It never ended well, and was rarely productive.

So when he sat down in the cafe, he almost got right back up again. Nyota and Pavel had their heads together over their soup, laughing. Hikaru felt his stomach perform a little flip. "What are you guys so cheery about?" he asked hesitantly.

"Pavel saw Kirk working out in Leonard's undershirt today," Nyota said with a barely concealed smile. Hikaru felt a warm flush rise up his throat. "They are not doing a good job of hiding it. Honestly. A five year old hides his crush better." Hikaru cleared his throat as Spock joined them.

"I, too, have witnessed... interesting conversations between the two that have seemed... disingenuous," Spock said. "As if they do not want the rest of the crew to know they frequently bed one another."

Hikaru choked briefly on his salad. Nyota pounded him on the back helpfully. When he could breathe again, the conversation continued. "Come to think of it, I've seen some pretty interesting marks on Kirk's arms. Almost like rope burn. You don't think..." She trailed off suggestively. Hikaru closed his eyes and tried to close his ears.

"Are you suggesting the captain and our chief medical officer engage in recreational bondage?" Spock said without an ounce of shame.

"Hikaru, you are quite red. Are you all right?" Pavel asked. Nyota hummed, brushing a bit of hair from Hikaru's forehead.

"Fine. I'm fine," he managed. Pavel looked unconvinced.

"Do you think Kirk dominates Leonard? I can see him being very squishy and malleable," Nyota said, a wistful look in her eyes. "I'd love to tie _him_ down."

"With his temper? He would be a very bratty bottom," Pavel said knowledgeably. "The Captain would enjoy the challenge, I think." Hikaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Don't say anything. Don't-

"Perhaps the captain accentuates the finer points of command in the bedroom," Spock said. He almost appeared amused.

"Kirk likes being gagged and hog-tied, and Leonard wouldn't give up power in the bedroom if you handed him a keg of whiskey," Hikaru blurted out. The entire table fell silent. Every single eye was on him. He felt like he was about to burst into flame. "We tried."

He grabbed his tray and stood, leaving the shocked officers. He had to find Kirk and Leonard. Discretion was a goddamn rule, not a guideline.


End file.
